Jelsa frosty days in High school
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack frost, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth gets jobs at the high school of Arendelle because they had to find another way to watch over the children and Elsa and Jack have been best friends for 3 years now and Elsa is in a Band called Paramore, but she always has had a crush on Jack but Rapunzel and Elsa hate eachother so Rapunzel stole him from her, (and yes Elsa has powers)
1. Paramore

**ELSA P.O.V**

"I'm in the business of misery," I start to sing

"Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth." I sang backing up smiling at my guitarist/one of Best friend Merida

"I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile." I sang as I whipped my bleach blonde hair

"Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." I sang happily, But deep inside I kept a secret that This song Is dedicated to Rapunzel because of stealing Jack, Jack and I never dated,... But I've had a crush on him since like 8th Grade

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" I sang as I smiled back at my drummer/2nd best friend Hiccup

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." I sang right next to The guitarist/my 3rd Best friend Flynn

"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..." I sang as I faced the camera smiling

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now." I sang to the other guitarist/My 4th best friend Mavis

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." I finished, The producers and Camera men all clapped.

I just finished my "Song diary" I like to call it, It's basically The film before we do the music video.

Yes hello My name Is Elsa Arendelle, I am 17 and in 11th Grade, And I have a band Named Paramore (I JUST LOVE THAT BAND, AND PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT SONG IS BY PARAMORE CALL MISERY BUSINESS)

I walked into the girls bathroom and fixed my gloves, I am known and "Loved" By a Large group of People, It's probs Because I'm Like 50% Out of 100 "Famous" Because of my Band, Mostly of 13 year old girls and Emo's, Or girls that just had a break up.

I shakily took off my glove and poked the wall, Without a doubt, It froze.

I gasped and slipped my glove back on.

I made this Band Because I love Music, Singing, I love to throw aside from hiding my ice powers, and Throwing my emotions into a song.

I made this song Call "Misery business" Because of Rapunzel... Rapunzel is the most popular girl in school, and The most bitchy one.

Rapunzel knew I LOVED Jack Frost and her and I have hated each other since 2nd grade.

SO she Decided to steal him.

Jack is my Best friend and Rapunzel A.k.a "Punzie" Doesn't really like that Because she's afraid "I might steal him"

I was like "Bitch that wouldn't be stealin' that would claimin'"

I walked out and met up with Jack, "How'd practice go?" He asked smirking down at the producers cleaning up the set.

"Fine I guess." I answered.

Then we walked to our lockers together and gathered our stuff to go to Mr. North's Reading Class, But what I thought Was weird is Jack had a frosted covered Staff in his Locker and He seemed to get along with Mr. North, Ms. Tooth, And Mr. Sandy, Just not Mr. BunnyMund, They HATE Each other.

We then walked to class together.

"Hello Elsa how did Practice go?" Asked Mr. North in his loud boomy Russian Accent.

"Good, We're working on a new single." I said Sitting down smiling back at all the smiling face except one... Rapunzel.

"Oh yeah?, Whats the name?" Asked Mr. North.

"Pressure." I answered.

"Sounds good, I love your new song Misery Business." Said Mr. North.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Anyways Class Please open up to page 334" Said Mr. North

We obeyed and the rest of the hour went Boring, But Jack and I managed to Survive.

Then Sofia A.K.A Sofia the first put a note on my desk.

I picked it up and read it.

_JACK:So Bored what about you?_

I smirked at him and began to write, I wasn't scared of being caught because has currently fell asleep.

_ME: Well i'm just trying to put the last lyrics together._

_JACK: sound Frickin' BOOOAAAAARRRING!  
_

I had to giggle at that.

_ME: Actually no it's fun._

_JACK: HOW?!_

_ME: IDK_

_JACK: ANYWAYS 5 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL ENDS WHOOHOO!_

_ME: YAY!_

Then the bell Rang waking up Mr. North.

Everyone got up and picked up their stuff and left, I was walking by Mr. North's Desk while he was whispering something Into Jack's Ear, I manged to hear On line. _Meet me back at the workshop, Sandy is having a difficult time Creating the Dreams..._

As in Mr. Sandy!? Workshop?! North Pole?!

I walked out completely drowned in my thoughts.

I packed up my stuff and left.

Usually Jack would Walk home with me, But instead I walked Home With Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, And Mavis.

"So how was Mr. BunnyMunds Science Class?" I asked Hiccup.

"Werid Actually... We were Making Carrots into Juice and He went frickin' Crazy and Nawed on one like a Rabbit." Said Hiccup.

"Thats Messed up, Did you know In Ms. Tooth's Class snow white Lost a tooth and Mrs. Tooth went Nuts and Actually kept it and saved it in her drawer.' Said Flynn.

"If you think that's Werid, Tina fell asleep today in Mr. Sandy's Class and he looked happy about it." Said Mavis.

"Does anything happen In Mr. North's Class?" Asked Merida.

"Well... Today after the final bell rang I heard Mr. North whisper to Jack, _Meet me at the North Pole at the workshop Sandy is having a difficult time creating Dreams..._" I answered Slowly.

"You know they all match the profile Of The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, Santa Clause, And Jack Frost." Said Hiccup.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah, Him whispering with Mr. North about the North pole, Sand Man and Workshop means he's apart of it." Said Flynn, Mavis Nodded.

"Oh C'om Guys! We believed in those Fairy Tales in 1st grade!" I told them, Thought They Might be onto something.

"Are you saying to don't believe anymore?" Asked Mavis.

"Yep." I lied alittle.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

"Is that so?" I asked Spying on the group resting on a tree branch.

"Well then we're just gonna have to fixed that..." I said As I gripped my staff and shot away.

**SORRY HIS POV WAS SO SHORT BUT IT WAS JUST A QUICK THING OF SAYING "HEY JACK AND THE REST ARE STILL GUARDIANS BUT INSTEAD OF STARRING AT A GLOBE ALL DAY TO KEEP CHILDREN SAFE LETS JUST WORK AT A HIGH SCHOOL / ATTEND THER FOR JACK SINCE HE'S 317**

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

"No how about." I said as I started to sing a made up line

"I Can feel the pressure, It's getting closer Now, We're better off without you!" I sang, the four clapped, I giggled and played around as I bowed.

Okay lets check it out since we're done now." Said Mavis.

Then Merida, Flynn, And Mavis grabbed their acoustic guitars and Started to play, I picked up the microphone and Headphones and started to sing.

"Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again" I sang, Sounding Okay...

"'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake, feeling empty." I sang knowing this song was dedicated to Jack because Rapunzel has kinda pulled us apart.

"I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you!" I sang knowing the "Pressure" Is what Rapunzel is causing.

"I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now" I sang Happily

"We're better off without you." I sang getting ready for the next verse

"Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all the days that we spent, carry away from home." I sang Getting better!

"Some things I'll never knooooooow" I sang softly

"And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty." I sang tapping my foot.

"I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you!" I sang happily smiling As I looked up at Flynn passing smiling looks at each other, which is good because that means the song is good.

"I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you (Without you)" I sang

"Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go." I sang

"Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go." I repeated.

"But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty." I sang...

"I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you!" I sang a little more loudly

"Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me!" I finished.

Everyone cheered Happily, And tomorrow was going to be Big day because Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, Mavis, And I have to do a acoustic for Misery Business In front of the whole school, I'm not scared because the whole school Loves my band and I, Except Rapunzel and her two minions Tiana A.k.a the Frog Princess And Aerial A.k.a the little Mermaid Secretly I know Aerial and Tiana loves my Bands' Music.

Your Probs wondering, "Why do you two hate each other so much?!"

Well Rapunzel and I were best friends inn 5th grade Then she noticed my secret, Don't worry she didn't find out I had Ice powers that I've been hiding since I was eight, My sister Anna and I Always loved to play with my ice powers and one day I hit her head to ice and that made her forget about my Powers, and That's why I wear gloves and Now Everyday when I come home I have to stay in my room away from Her.

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Asked Hiccup spacing me from my thoughts.

"Oh Y-yeah can't wait." I stuttered.

Everyone starred at me.

"Hey Else Do you think your parents will let us stay for the night?" Asked (Else isn't like *is anybody **Else **out there?* Else is Elsa's Nickname.)

"MUM, DAD CAN MERIDA, HICCUP, FLYNN, AND MAVIS STAY THE NIGHT?!" I yelled.

"WELL OF COURSE, ISN'T YOUR ACOUSTIC FOR YOUR SONG TOMORROW?!" Asked my Mom.

"YES!" I yelled Back.

"THEN YES THEY CAN STAY!" Yelled my mother.

"KAY, THANKS LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"YOU TOO!" My mother yelled.

Merida Giggled.

"Well, We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, it will be our first time performing for the whole school, so we better get to bed." I said to them, They all nodded and stood up, I slipped on two sets of gloves since Merida and Mavis were sleeping in my room and Hiccup and Flynn took the couches.

Here we go tomorrow a every big day.

**YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DO THIS STORY?! I HAD THIS DOCUMENT SAVED IN MY FILE FOR OVER 4 MONTHS NOW, BUT HEY IT WAS WORTH IT, AND I'M ACTUALLY STARTING TO LOVE THIS ON, AND HEY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THOSE SONGS COME FROM THEY ARE FROM PARAMORE I SUGGEST YOU LOOK THEM UP BECAUSE PARAMORE IS MY FAVORITE BAND EVVVVVAAAA! SO ANYWAYS I'M SORRY I'M TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE MY STORIES BUT SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED IN MY FAMILY AND THAT'S FINALLY OVER WITH, BUT I HAVE TO READ OVER MY STORIES AND TRY TO REMEMBER THE IDEA'S I HAD FOR THEM SO YAH, ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU STAY FROSTY AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON I LOVE YA, BYE XOXOXOXO**


	2. Secret Mystery

**ELSA P.O.V**

"WAKE UP ELSA WAKE UP!" Yelled Merida, I shot up and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"C'on Else!" said Mavis.

I giggled and rose up, Anna stood in the doorway sadly, I pretended I didn't see the 15 year old ginger headed blue eyed sister.

"Okay lets get ready." I said to Merida and Mavis.

Mavis slipped on some black leggings and a black long Sleeved shirt.

Merida slipped on a green short dress.

And I slipped on some white shorts, Also a light blue tank top, White and Light blue Jordans (Yesh Elsa has swag xD).

Then I let my blondish- Whitish Hair down and put on a light blue beanie.

Then we walked out and met up with the guys.

"Ready?" Asked merida.

"Ready." I said smiling.

Then we all left, since now we're becoming Bigger, People took pictures of us as we walked to school.

Then we walked from the back and onto the stage with the closed curtains.

Merida and Flynn Got their Acoustic guitars and pulled some chairs out.

then we heard our principal step on stage.

"Hello everyone, Today we gather to hear one of our best known students around, Elsa, Hiccup, Flynn, Mavis, And Merida." Said Mr. Bennet.

"Today is our first time hearing their Music in person." He said.

"You might of heard them all over the radio!" He said loudly and proud, Everyone cheered and clapped at that.

"They are known as the band. "Paramore." Said Mr. Bennet.

"Today they will play all the songs inculding their new hit single Misery Business!" Said Mr. Bennet, I heard the whole room roar in Excitement.

"Alright, I'm not going to hog the whole stage, so please give it up for, PARAMORE!" said Mr. Bennet, The crowd roared.

Then the curtain opened making People scream in excitement, In the back of the room I saw a whole another crowd Of paparazzi snapping pictures.

then a Whole news crew stepped in.

"Today the newest and biggest band will play at their high school, with the lead singer Elsa Arendelle." Said the news Lady.

Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, Mavis, And I all ignored the Unwelcomed guest.

"Hello everybody!" I said Cheery, The paparazzi Snapped a couple more photos and the News crew Camera zoomed In.

"Now who's feeling in the mood for some Misery Business?" I asked, The crowed Screamed.

"Alright if you know it please sing along, Please sing loud." I said, I saw Rapunzel roll Her eyes, I ignored as they started to play their guitars.

I tapped my foot at the beat, Because of this being an acoustic Hiccup wasn't able to play the drums.

Then I started to sing, Everyone sang along.

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

Everyone cheered, Except for Rapunzel of course.

I saw Jack in a dark corner lead up against the wall smirking.

"NOW WHOS FEELING CAREFUL?!" I asked, everyone cheered and screamed, Then Merida,Flynn, and Mavis got out their real guitars and Hiccup got out his drumset.

I put the stood away and stood before the roaring crowd.

"PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE!" Yelled the Crowd.

Then the guitars started to play as I stepped out to the mic and Took it off the stand.

then Hiccup started besting at his drum.

then I started sing as everyone followed.

_I settled down_  
_A twisted up frown_  
_Disguised as a smile, well_  
_You would have never known_

_I had it all_  
_But not what I wanted_  
_Cause hope for me_  
_Was a place uncharted_  
_And overgrown_

_You'd make your way in_  
_I'd resist you just like this_

_You can't tell me to feel_  
_The truth never set me free_  
_So, I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you_  
_Won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out a little more_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More, more_

_Open your eyes like I opened mine_  
_It's only the real world,_  
_A life you will never know_

_Shifting your weight_  
_To throw off the pain_  
_Well You can ignore it_  
_But, only for so long_

_You look like I did_  
_You resist me just like this_

_You can't tell me to heal_  
_And, it hurts remembering_  
_How it felt to shut down_

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you_  
_Won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out a little more_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More, more_

_The truth never set me free_  
_The truth never set me free_  
_The truth never set me free_  
_So, I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you_  
_Won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out_

_Can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you_  
_Won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out_

"OKAY ONE MORE SONG!" I said to everyone.

"NO TWO MORE!" The crowd yelled.

"OKAY, OKAY TWO MORE." I said giggling.

"WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO HEAR?" Asked Merida.

"MONSTER, MONSTER!" The yelled.

"MONSTER IT IS." I laughed.

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_  
_We started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_  
_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_  
_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_Well now that your gone, the world is ours_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_  
_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching_  
_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_  
_They're getting stronger, I hear them calling_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_Well now that your gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solutions_  
_But I liked the tension_  
_And not always knowing the answers_  
_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_Well now that your gone, the world_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we survive_

I finished at the screaming crowd.

"NOW HOLD ON, WE HAVE A NEW SONG." I said to the screaming crowd.

"ITS CALLED PRESSURE!" I Yelled, The screamed louder than ever, THEY EVEN NEVER HEARD OF THE SONG AND STILL ACT LIKE ITS THEIR FAVORITE, WOW LOVE IT.

"Alright here we go." Said Hiccup.

_Tell me where our time went_  
_And if it was time well spent_  
_Just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break_  
_And I fear I can't take it_  
_Tonight I'll lie awake, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope_  
_And there's nothing else to show_  
_For all the days that we spent, carry away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_  
_And I had to let them go_  
_I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you (Without you)_

_Some things I'll never know_  
_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_  
_And I had to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_  
_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_You're better off without me._

I smiled over at Jack, I think he Already knew who the song was dedicated to.

"ALRIGHT GUYS I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD REST OF THE DAY AND IN THE MAIN HALL WE'RE HAVING SIGNUPS FOR ACTORS FOR OUR TWO NEW SONGS!" I said out loud, Everyone cheered, As soon as the curtain closed they all rushed to the main hall.

well that was fun.

*MOMENT OF TRUTH*

* * *

**HICCUP P.O.V**

Nobody knows this but my family, I,- I have a pet dragon Named toothless.

* * *

**MERIDA P.O.C**

Nobody know this but my family, I have the ability to see far distances, Better thwn a shark can smell blood 6 miles away.

I can see up to 500 miles. (Damn that's far)

* * *

**MAVIS P.O.V**

Nobody knows this but my father, My father is THE Dracula and I'm a vampire just like him.

* * *

**FLYNN P.O.V**

Nobody knows this... But my mother, I have the ability to control water.

* * *

**RAPUNZEL P.O.V (EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T SO NICE, SHE STILL HAS A SECRET.)**

Nobody knows this... But but my mother and Father... I can 70 ft of long blonde hair that can keep people young forever and Heal, and by that my hair glows when I sing a song.

* * *

**ALL P.O.V**

"But nobody Else can know."

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I got my staff and snuck out of the school and flew to the North Pole.

"Hows sandy?" I asked North.

"Good, His work is finally coming together." Said Tooth flying in.

She looked excited.

"Why so Happy?" Asked Bunny hoping in.

"Because I can finally act like myself, And not human Ms. Tooth." Said Tooth As she flew up and spun around.

Bunny laughed as his 3 feet ear twitched.

"Oh yeah Jack, Everyone listen in Earlier Manny spoke to me, He said to keep a good eye On Hiccup, Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida, Mavis, And... Elsa." Said North.

"Elsa?" I asked, "Why her?"

"Manny sees something Different in them All." Said North.

"Different?, What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I mean Off." Said North, I and the Rest Nodded, "Jack, It is your Job to find out whats up with Elsa and Her band." Said North, We Nodded, "I wouldn't Think so much Of Rapunzel." Said North, "Yeah nobody likes her." Bunny joked expecting something out of Jack.

"I'm only dating her to make us look normal." I said to everyone.

"Jack, You could be normal anyways and By dating someone that you love, like Elsa." Said North, I felt my cheeks burn.

"We're normal by being ourselves." Said North... The wise moment broke when... "Were normal?" asked Tooth.

Bunny face palmed himself.

"Anyways, Understand?" Asked North, We all Nodded.

**OH SO CUTE, YOU GUYS WILL LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! XOXOX**


	3. unexpected

**ELSA P.O.V**

"Elsa Arendelle!" I heard My principal Call, I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well I need you and your band to do me a big Favor." Said Mr. Bennet.

"Yeah Anything." I said Smiling.

"As you know next Week is the Teenage awareness week, you know standing against Drugs,suicide, and Bullying.." Said Mr. Bennet.

"Yes..." I said slowly.

"I was hoping if you and your Band could write and preform a few songs on that topic." Said Mr. Bennet.

"Sure thing." I said smiling.

"THANK YOU!" He said excited and Walked away after shaking my Hand.

that Night we stayed up writing a total of 9 songs.

1:Its not me it you (To the ones who are bullied)

2:Not gonna die (To the ones who had suicidal thoughts)

3:Better than Drugs(To the ones who have a drug addiction)

4:Falling in the Black (For the ones who have Bullied/Suicidal)

5:Never surrender(to the ones who are all three Bullied/suicidal/Drug addictions)

6:Rise (to the ones who are Bullied/Suicidal)

7: Last night (to the ones who are all three Bullied/suicidal/Drug addictions)

8: Would it matter? (to the ones who are all three Bullied/suicidal/Drug addictions)

9: Salvation (To the ones who are suicidal)

and we got them all worked out.

in 3 weeks we do the Music Video for Misery Business.

Just one more week until teenage Awareness.

**ONE WEEK LATER BECAUSE I'M JUST TO EXCITED AND MAY I ADD ALL OF THE 9 SONGS ARE FROM A BAND CALLED SKILLET.**

Today is the day we have to perform, We all stood on the Stage behind the curtain, Then Mavis peeked out.

"OOOOOHHHH that's alot of People!" Said Mavis.

"Mavis don't worry it can't be that Bad." I told her.

"GIVE IT UP FOR PARAMORE!" said our principal as the curtains opened, OH MY!- there was more than 3 schools of 9-12th Grade.

There was about 4,000 people+News Crew+Paparazzi

"Whoaaaaaaa..." We all breathed at the total of maybe 4,000 to 5,000 screaming and cheering People.

I walked up the Mic.

"Hello everyone as you Know, Today and for these next four days is Teenage awareness week to stand up against Bullying, Drugs, and Suicide." I said to them all, they all screamed in excitement then calmed down when I started the speech.

"If you are mistreated, Judged, And Ignored from Now on today and Forever more will be the days of standing up and standing against it!, Many People are judged Because they are Different, or Because they like something Else, or Not being like everyone else, Some people are bullied, then Become Drug Addicts, then suicidal sometimes for one reason." I paused as everyone in the room sniffled.

"That one reason is Because they were Bullied. Now this 1st song is for the ones who are Bullied, this song will help strengthen Hope, And this song is called Its Not Me Its You." I said then everyone stood up with tears of Joy streaming their faces, Except Rapunzel.

Then the music Played and I sang Proudly and Loudly to the roaring Crowd.

_Let's get the story straight_  
_You were a poison_  
_You flooded through my veins_  
_You left me broken_  
_You tried to make me think_  
_That the blame was all on me_  
_With the pain you put me through_  
_And now I know that it's not me it's you_

_It's not me it's you_  
_Always has been you_  
_All the lies and stupid things you say and do_  
_It's you_  
_It's not me it's you_  
_All the lies and pain you put me through_  
_I know that it's not me it's you_  
_You_  
_You_  
_It's not me it's you, you_

_So here we go again_  
_The same fight we're always in_  
_I don't care so why pretend_  
_Wake me when your lecture ends_  
_You tried to make me small_  
_Make me fall and it's all your fault_  
_With the pain you put me through_  
_And now I know that it's not me it's you_

_Let's get the story straight_  
_You were a poison_  
_Flooding through my veins_  
_Driving me insane_  
_And now you're gone away_  
_I'm no longer choking_  
_From the pain you put me through_  
_And now I know that it's not me it's you_

Everyone Screamed in Joy with tears running down their Faces.

"OKAY THIS NEXT SONG GOES TO SUICIDE CALLED NOT GONNA DIE!" I said to the Loud roaring crowd.

then the music started and I sang.

_Death surrounds_  
_My heartbeat's slowing down_  
_I won't take this world's abuse_  
_I won't give up, I refuse!_  
_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_  
_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_  
_When everything you love is leaving_  
_You hold on to what you believe in_  
_(The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye)_  
_(And then I heard you flatline)_  
_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We've gotta stand and fight forever_  
_(Don't close your eyes)_  
_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We've gotta fight for us together_  
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_  
_Break their hold_  
_Because I won't be controlled_  
_The can't keep their chains on me_  
_When the truth has set me free_  
_This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_  
_When life pushes me I push harder_  
_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_  
_(The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye)_  
_(And then I heard you flatline)_  
_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We've gotta stand and fight forever_  
_(Don't close your eyes)_  
_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We've gotta fight for us together_  
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_  
_Don't you give up on me_  
_You're everything I need_  
_This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
_This is how it feels when you fight back_  
_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We've gotta stand and fight forever_  
_(Don't close your eyes)_  
_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We've gotta fight for us together_  
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_  
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_  
_(Not gonna die)_  
_(Not gonna die)_  
_Not gonna die tonight_

Everyone screamed.

"THIS NEXT SONG IS CALLED BETTER THAN DRUGS, TO ALL WHO ARE DEALING WITH A DRUG ADDICTIONS, CALLED BETTER THAN DRUGS!"

then the Music started.

_Feel your every heartbeat_  
_Feel you on these empty nights_  
_Calm the ache, stop the shakes_  
_You clear my mind_  
_You're my escape_  
_From this messed up place_  
_Because you let me forget_  
_You numb my pain_  
_How can I tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs_  
_Your love is like wine_  
_Feel you coming on so fast_  
_Feel you coming to get me high_  
_You're better than drugs_  
_Addicted for life_  
_Feel you coming on so fast_  
_Feel you coming on to get me high_

_Feel you when I'm restless_  
_Feel you when I cannot cope_  
_You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote_  
_You kill the poison_  
_Ease the suffering_  
_Calm the rage when I'm afraid_  
_To feel again_  
_How can I tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_  
_You're the strength of my life_

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty night_  
_(feel you coming on so fast_  
_Feel you coming on to get me high)_  
_Feel your every heartbeat_  
_Feel you come to get me high_  
_(feel you coming on so fast_  
_Feel you comin' on to get me high)_  
_To get me high_

The crowd screamed, "THIS SONG IS CALLED FALLING IN THE BLACK FOR THOSE WHO ARE BULLIED AND SUICIDAL." I said as I looked down at the cheery tearful faces.

_Tonight I'm so alone_  
_This sorrow takes a hold_  
_Don't leave me here so cold_  
_(Never want to be so cold)_

_Your touch used to be so kind_  
_Your touch used to give me life_  
_I've waited all this time,_  
_I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

_You were my source of strength_  
_I've traded everything_  
_That I love for this one thing_  
_(Stranded in the offering)_  
_Don't leave me here like this_  
_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside, falling inside_  
_The black._

The crowd Screamed, We were all getting tired but Fought on. "NOW THIS SONG IS CALLED NEVER SURRENDER AND IT GOES TO THOSE WHO SUFFER OF ALL THREE." I said

*DRUMMING AND GUITARS STARTING AND ELSA STARTS SINGING.*

_Do you know what it's like when_  
_You're scared to see yourself?_  
_Do you know what it's like when_  
_You wish it were someone else_  
_Who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_  
_Never surrender_

_Do you know what it's like when_  
_You're not who you wanna be?_  
_Do you know what it's like to_  
_Be your own worst enemy_  
_Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better_  
_You make me feel better, put me back together_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better, I need to feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_Put me back together_  
_Never surrender, make me feel better_  
_You make me feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

"THIS IS CALLED RISE AND IT GOES FOR THOSE WHO SUFFER ALL THREE." Said Hiccup Noticing Elsa's sleepiness.

*MUSIC AND ELSA STARTS SINGING.*

_All I see is_

_Shattered pieces_  
_I can't keep it hidden like a secret_  
_I can't look away!_  
_From all this pain in a world we made!_

_Everyday you need_  
_A bulletproof vest_  
_To save yourself from what you could never guess!_  
_Am I safe today?_  
_When I step outside in the wars we wage!_

_Our future's here and now,_  
_Here comes the countdown!_

_Sound it off, this is the call!_  
_Rise and revolution!_  
_It's our time to change it all,_  
_Rise and revolution!_  
_Unite and fight, to make a better life!_  
_Everybody one for all,_  
_Sound off, this is the call, tonight, we rise!_

_Rise._  
_Tonight, we rise_  
_Rise._  
_Tonight, we rise!_

_Like a hand grenade,_  
_Thrown in a hurricane,_  
_Spinning in chaos,_  
_Trying to escape the flame,_  
_Yesterday is gone!_  
_Faster than the blast of a car bomb!_

_And when the scars heal,_  
_The pain passes,_  
_As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!_  
_Darkness fades away!_  
_And a light shines on a brave new day!_

_Our future's here and now,_  
_Here comes the countdown!_

_Sound it off, this is the call!_  
_Rise and revolution!_  
_It's our time to change it all,_  
_Rise and revolution!_  
_Unite and fight, to make a better life!_  
_Everybody one for all,_  
_Sound off, this is the call, tonight, we rise!_

_Rise._  
_Tonight, we rise_  
_Rise._  
_Tonight, we rise!_

_In a world gone mad,_  
_In a place so sad!_  
_Sometimes it's crazy_  
_To fight for what you believe!_  
_But you can't give up,_  
_If you wanna keep what you love!_  
_(Keep what you love)_  
_(Keep what you love)_  
_(Keep what you love)_  
_(Keep what you love)_  
_Never give up, no!_

_Rise._  
_Rise and revolution_  
_Rise._  
_Rise and revolution_

_Everybody one for all,_  
_Sound off, this is the call!_

_Rise_  
_Like we're alive_  
_Tonight, we rise_  
_Make a better life_  
_Tonight, we rise!_

_Rise, rise, rise and revolution_  
_Rise, rise, rise and revolution_  
_Rise._

"THIS NEXT SONG IS CALLED THE LAST NIGHT FOR THE ONES WHO SUFFER BULLYING AND DRUG ADDICTIONS." Said Elsa was she took a deep breath.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_  
_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight,_  
_Tonight._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_  
_Away from me._

Almost everyone was in tears.

"THIS NEXT SONG IS CALLED WOULD IT MATTER, FOR THOSE WHO SUFFER ALL THREE." I told everyone

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care  
If my time was up I wanna know  
You were happy I was there  
If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anyone lose sleep  
If I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me_

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever

What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
would it matter at all

If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_  
_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_  
_Someone that I like better_  
_I can never forget_  
_So don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_  
_Would it matter at all_  
_What if I just try not to remember_  
_Would it matter at all_  
_All the chances that have passed me by_  
_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_  
_Would it matter at all_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_  
_Someone that I like better_  
_Can you help me forget_  
_Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_  
_Would it matter at all_

"NOW THIS NEXT SONG WILL AND THE LAST WILL BE A DUET BETWEEN HICCUP AND I CALLED SALVATION." I said pointing back at Hiccup at the Drums.

"All alone, lost in this abyss  
Crawling in the dark  
Nothing to wet my longing lips  
And I wonder where you are  
Are you far, will you come to my rescue  
Am I left to die but I can't give up on you." I sang

"I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Touch you, taste you, feel you here  
I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Hold me, heal me, keep me near  
My heart will burn for you  
It's all I can do." Sang Hiccup.

"Salvation  
Salvation (keeping me alive)  
Salvation (you're keeping me)  
Salvation (you're keeping me alive)" I sang

"Been out from under who I am

And who I want to be

Held you tightly in my hands  
Why are we unraveling  
Was it me, will you come to my rescue  
Or did I push to far when I turned my back on you." I sang

"I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Touch you, taste you, feel you here  
I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Hold me, heal me, keep me near  
My heart will burn for you  
It's all I can do." Hiccup and I both sang at the same time.

"Salvation  
Salvation (keeping me alive)  
Salvation." I sang

"Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you  
Give it all just to find you  
Hold me, heal me  
I will find you." I sang

"Keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Touch you, taste you, feel you here  
Our love will never die  
You are my salvation  
Hold me, heal me, keep me near  
My heart will burn for you  
It's all I can do." Hoccup and I both Sang

"Salvation  
Salvation  
Touch you, taste you, need you  
Salvation." We both sang.

Everyone cried out in excitement and in Happy Tears.

Everyone lined up and we signed autographs.

this Class we all had together as Ms. Tooth's Math class.

We all walked in and everyone stood up and screamed and cheering while clapping, I sat down in my seat behind Jack in the far Back.

He passed me a note.

JACK: _that was the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do._

I smiled and wrote back.

ELSA: _thanks, it was the least I could do._

JACK: _you should meet me in our favorite hiding place after school._

ELSA: _okay I'll be there._

Jack smiled and they continued to work until the Bell rang the way to their hiding spot would about 35 minutes to get to, their Favorite hiding place was in this old abandon alley way behind an old brick building.

Elsa stood behind the big brick building quietly waiting for Jack, Then she felt someone pick me up and set my Back against the Wall as my legs were wrapped around their waist, Before anything Happened I noticed it was Jack, But before I could say anything He pressed his Lips against mine.

The kiss lasted a good 30 seconds, them he set me down smirking.

"Are you drinking?" I asked out of the blue.

"No." Said Jack, I smelled his breath, yeah he was sober.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Uh because your with Rapunzel and you wouldn't just cheat on her." I told him.

Then He got close to me as my back pressed against the Wall and His body pressed Against mine.

"Because I love you and Only you." Said Jack then kissed me again and then walked away.

"Oh hell to the mother fuckin' flying no, What the hell just happened?!" I asked myself.

Then I walked back to my house processing what just Happened.

**LOL OH HELL TO THE MOTHER FUCKIN' FLYING NO IS MY NEW FAVORITE SENTENCE, MY FAVORITE WORD IS BANNARAMA ANYWAYS CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED AND NO YOU MIGHT OF THOUGHT THAT WAS PITCH DRESSED LIKE JACK, BUT NO IT WAS REALLY HIM ANYWAYS I WILL BE UPDATING SOON XOXOXO**


	4. scary gaming

**JACK P.O.V**

Yes that just happened! I finally kissed Elsa! But Rapunzel can't know, Well why do I care? I should keep it a secret to save the Drama, so I flew to Elsa's house to make sure she kept it a secret.

I flew up to the windows and hid my staff and made it look like I climbed, I knocked on it a few times. (Elsa has a balcony)

Then the window opened.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I was watching t.v because My parents came to my room and told me they were going to be out of town for the weekend, then my father leaned in and whispered to me.

_"While we're gone I want you to go to the back of the woods were nobody goes and practice on Controlling your ice powers." _He told me.

I nodded, then my mother shedded a tear and left.

So I sat on my bed watching some more t.v

***Slight small knock on window***

I looked over to my window doors.

I didn't think it was from my balcony doors.

***Meduim loud knock***

I then turned my t.v off Because I swore I heard something knock on my window, So I listened in again.

***SEVERAL LOUD KNOCKS***

I stood up and unlocked my balcony doors and opened them and gasped at who I saw.

"JACK DID YOU CLIMB UP HERE?!" I asked.

"Yeah." He said as I pulled him and shut the doors.

"Why couldn't you take the front door?" I asked him.

"Your parents." Said Jack

"Okay one they trust you and two they aren't here." I told him.

"Then were are they?" He asked.

"They're out of town with Anna." I said to him, He smirked.

I giggled at that.

"Okay so what do you need?" I asked.

"I just need you to keep what Happened a secret." Said Jack, I nodded.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I nodded.

Then He picked me up and set me on my dresser and smiled, I smiled he kissed me very passtionate.

"Don't tell her that either." He chuckled, I giggled, He kissed me again and left.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

There was a loud pound on the front door, I climbed out of bed and opened it.

There was two large buff men dressed in black suits.

"Hello Elsa Arendelle, Were with the FBI." Said the man.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"No, we were ask to take you and your band to school." Said one of the men pointing back at Mavis, Flynn, Merida, And Hiccup Behind them.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"You and your band have a interview today and more than just your school came to watch." Said the man.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean your school and five other schools are flooding the hallways and fans+the five other schools+news crew+your school+paparazzi so all in all we have about almost a million people in your school yard." Said the Man.

"And you have 15 minutes to get ready." Said the other man.

I hurried up and threw on my black batman belly shirt and some short black shorts and some black and yellow batman jordans and some black gloves to cover up my powers and to still make the outfit look good. and let my hair down, I hurried up and curled my hair and put a black beanie on.

And Rushed out.

Then we all got into there Black tinted limo.

We were about a mile away from the school and heard screams.

When we got there the screams got louder when we pulled in.

then we stepped out to see flashing camera lights and screaming people behind ropes.

We walked inside while pictures were snapped.

We were taken to the sage then everyone from outside paraded inside.

"Oh wow." Hiccup breathed.

"That's almost a million people!" Said Mavis.

"Or it is." Said Merida.

"How are we gonna pull this off?" Asked Flynn.

"We just sing." I guess.

Then when the million of people were seated/ found a place to stand.

We had five seats next to the reporters and Camera man's seat.

Then everyone calmed down while video taping on their phones.

"Hello Elsa." Said the women

"Hello." I greeted.

"Mavis, Hiccup, Merida, Flynn." She shook all of their Hands.

Then she sat back down and starred at us speechless.

"Are you Okay?" Asked Mavis.

She stayed quiet.

I waved my hand infront of her face, she flinched.

"Sorry I'm just a really big Fan." Said the Women.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"And we're a big fan of... the News." Said Hiccup.

The girl screamed.

"Okay the questions." Said the women with a red face and looked down at her

"Okay number one When did you guys start?" She asked.

"Well we started singing and playing around with insturments when we were 7 then is just escalated." Said Hiccup.

"When Not Mavis, she didn't join until last year in 10th grade." Said Merida.

"Okay Next Question Who is the youngest?" She asked.

"Actually that's Elsa, by a 2 months which means she turns 18 in a week." Said Flynn, Everyone cheered and screamed.

"Okay Next, Hiccup when did you start dumming?" She asked

"When I started when I was 5 and 2 years later, I met these guys." Said Hiccup, Everyone screamed.

"Ok Merida, Flynn, And Mavis when did you start playing the guitar?" She asked.

"Well I started Playing when I was ten." Said Mavis (LIE! SHE WAS 110)

"I was 13." Said Flynn.

"I was 8." Said Merida.

"Okay last Question, Elsa this is what everyone is wondering." Said the women, I nodded my head, "Why do you wear those gloves all the time." Said The Women, My heart stopped.

_Come on Elsa think!_

_Make up a lie, But don't say anything stupid_

_COME ON! THINK! THINK! THINK! OH I GOT IT!_

"Because I have a problem about dirt." Said Elsa.

"Humpf, Sounds legit." She said, I took a deep breath.

"Okay but here's another one, Elsa we heard you can play piano." Said the women, I nodded again.

"And we have out all your insturments." Said the women as she pointed Back revealing guitars, A drumset and A piano.

"Okay we have a challange for you." Said the Women, We Nodded. "Alright we're ready for it." We all nodded.

"Elsa and Hiccup you both have to sing a duet and make the song up from your head." Said the women, I nodded.

I Sat at the Piano, Hiccup sat at his drumset and Mavis, Merida, And Flynn Picked up their guitars.

I looked at Hiccup and Nodded, I then fixed the Microphone attached to the Piano and started playing.

Hiccup started drumming and Mavis, Merida, And Flynn started strummig away.

It was sounding Like THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SONG EVER!

I looked at Hiccup And Nodded and He started to sing

"Every brick and every stone of the world we made  
Will come undone if I." Sang Hiccup

"If I can feel you here with me, Whoa Oh-Oh-Oh." I sang

"In my sleep I call your name  
But when I wake I need to touch your face  
Because I need to feel you here with me  
You can stop the aching  
Because youre the one I need." We both Sang

"I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you  
Youre love burns within me  
With fire and fury." We both Sang

"If I freeze you are the flame  
You melt my heart, I washed in your rain." Sang Hiccup

"I know youll always have the best of me, Whoa Oh-Oh-Oh." I sang

"Destinys got a hold of me  
Guess I never knew love like love knows me  
Because I need to feel you here with me." We Both Sang

"I will burn, I will burn for you." We both Sang

"With fire and fury. Fire and fury  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you  
Youre love burns within me  
With fire and fury." We both Sang

"Let it all

"Whoa OH-OH-OH!" sang Hiccup

"Let it all fall down to dust Cant break the two of us" We both Sang

"We are the safe in the strength of love  
You can stop the aching  
Because youre the one I need." I sang

"I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you  
Youre love burns within me  
It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns." We Both sang

"Oh Oh Oh!" Sang Hiccup

"Oh Oh Oh!" I sang

"Oh Oh Oh!" Sang Hiccup

"Oh Oh Ohhhhhhh!" I sang

"You're love burns within me  
With fire and fury." We both Sang

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Oh Oh Oh!" Sang Hiccup

Piano Beautifully fades away.

Everyone screamed.

"I can't believe we just did that." Mavis and Merida Breathed In relief.

Then a Man completely covered in gold and diamond rings ran up on the stage and snatched the microphone off of the women and walked over to us.

"Hello Paramore I am Bruce and I am the owner of the worlds biggest music studio and I ran up here to offer you to go on tour to Paris." He said in a british Accent.

"Wait Paris? we have fans there?" Asked Mavis.

"My dear you have fans all over the world." Said Bruce.

"So are you in?" He asked, Everyone screamed telling us yes.

"Okay." I giggled Then Everyone roared in excitement.

**END OF DAY WHEN EVERYONE GOES HOME FROM SCHOOL.**

"I can't believe this WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" Mavis screamed.

Then we all went our Separate ways to go Pack up.

I called my parents.

_"Hey mom did you see me on t.v?" I asked_

_"Yes and I heard your going to Paris I'm so happy for you!" Said my Mother._

_"Yeah." I giggled._

_"So that means your spending your birthday in Paris." Said My Mother._

_"Yes I guess." I said._

_"So when do you come Back?" She asked._

_"In 3 weeks." I told her._

_"And when do you leave?" She asked._

_"In Tomorrow they're coming to pick me up." I told her._

_"Okay well I love you bye." Said My mother._

_"I love you to Bye." I said the Hung up._

*LOUD KNOCK AT FRONT DOOR.*

"Coming!" I called out.

I opened the door and saw Jack with his lip popped out (DON'T THINK ITS LIKE HE GOT HURT, HE'S GIVING HER THE PUPPY FACE.)

"D-Do you Have to leave?" He asked In a childish sad Voice.

"Yes." I giggled.

Then he Put his arm behind my Back and pulled me close.

"Please don't." He whispered in my ear.

"I have to." I giggled.

He spun me around and dip kissed me.

When we parted I giggled.

Then he fave a devilish smirk, Ooh I know what he was thinking!

"No..." I giggled.

"Please, just before you leave!?" He Asked.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on you can do better than that!" Said Jack

"I'm trying to but He keeps crashing Into me!" I said as we played super Mario. (LOL GOTCHA! XDDDDD)

Then I made the right turn and won the race.

"WHOO!" I screamed happily.

"Show off." Jack Mummbled, I looked back, Then we both collasped laughing.

"Okay now that was fun!" Jack said as he laid side by side on the ground still recovering from the Laughter.

Then we looked at each other in the eyes.

"We're best friends right?" I asked.

"Yes of course." Said Jack.

"So Be honest with Me who do you Like?" I asked Him

"No one, I love someone." He told me.

"Ooh She must be very lucky." I giggled.

"Definetly, I've loved her since I met her." He told me.

"Really? Since we're best friends I want to meet Her, Call her." I told him.

"Oh okay." Said Jack as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Then I phone started to ring, "Hold On I think I'm getting a call." I said as I reached In my pocket and grabbed my Phone and Answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I love you." He said into his phone which I heard from mine, My cheeks burned.

Jack pulled me close and Planted a soft Kiss on my cold lips, He didn't seem to notice my coldness.

Then he pulled me closer and closer as I kiss deepened.

Soon we sat up and he stood up and picked me up bridal style and carried me off to my room.

He then ripped off his hoodie revealing a buff pale 6- pack.

He then threw off my shorts and Tank top...

* * *

**SHORT MANNY'S P.O.V**

"You shall be able to control your Powers at this Moment." Manny said staring at the image at Jack and Elsa.

"Now to give you privacy." Manny said rotating his hand and making the image disappear.

"Elsa will become one of the spirits soon enough, Because I have a bad feeling of pitch returning." Manny said sitting at his cloud made throne.

"I have a sense he will Target Elsa,-" Manny stopped and motioned his hands and made a necklace with a moon on it.

"I will give this to her to keep us in contact." Said Manny as he starred down at the necklace he was to pass down to Elsa.

"I will visit her tomorrow as soon as he leaves." Manny decided.

"Until then I will keep a close eye on her." Said Manny then sat back down on his cloud throne.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING BECAUSE I'LL NEVER IN MY LIFE BE COMFORTABLE WITH WRITING SMUT, SO YAH.**

"Whoa, What happened last night?" I whispered to myself, Then I looked over at Jack Lying there sound asleep.

(AND YESH THEY USED "PROTECTION SO NO FROSTY BABIES! MAYBE NOT YET XDD.")

I pecked Jack on the lips after quietly slipping my bra and Underwear.

He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked at the time.

"I gotta go." Said Jack standing up and putting his clothes back on, I did the same after we got dressed We made out a little and he left.

I closed the door and as soon as I turned around there was a bright light glowing in my living room, I Shielded my eyes, And as soon as I opened my eyes there was a man dressed in a white robe

"Jesus?" I asked.

"No, I am man in the moon, I have been summon here because I have a sense you are being targeted by someone very evil." Said "Man in the moon" as he handed my a necklace with a moon on it and a snowflake in the middle on the moon.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a necklace, to keep us in contact just in case anything does happen." He told me.

"And don't worry, I know about your icy powers,- and Someone you are very close to has the same powers as you." He told me.

"And matter a fact, all the people you are close to has an ability but just like you, To afraid to show them off." Said man in the "moon"

"Put the necklace on Elsa, and you will be safe." He said as he floated away.

I shrugged and put the necklace on, then a car horn honked.

I fixed my white gloves and left the house.

I got in the car and my breath escaped my Lungs, All of Merida, Mavis, Flynn, And Hiccup had the same necklace on with a moon But, Mavis had a vampire bat, Hiccup's was a Dragon, Merida's was a bow and arrow, Flynn's was water, and Like I said Mine was a snowflake.

"You got the same necklace to?... But with a snowflake on it?" Asked Mavis.

I nodded and got into the limo.

We talked about stupid stuff best friends would talk about as we pulled into the airport.

I wasn't expecting this, but when we stepped out there was a crowd of people with signs that said "WE LOVE YOU PARAMORE!" Or "PARAMORE FOR LIFE!" We walked by waving and went to our plane.

We all settled in a first class private jet and sat down and listened to our songs on our phones.

The trip took a few hours as we got bored and started to play childish games.

"Are you guys cheating, like how is this so easy, Okay I spy with my little eyes something blue." Said Flynn.

"The sky." All Hiccup, Mavis, Merida, and I said at the same time with our chins rested on our left hands,

"CHEATERS!, Okay I spy with my little eyes something big." Said Flynn.

We all stopped.

"The sea?" We asked.

"No, its big and tall and right behind you." Said Flynn, We all gazed at the Eiffel tower.

We all gasped and starred at it.

"We're here!" Hiccup breathed.

then the plane landed and we saw the biggest crowd of screaming people.

as soon as we got passed we settled into our 5 roomed apartment THAT HAD AN INDOOR POOL, HOT TUB, AND FOUNTAIN!

I got out my laptop, Camera, and mic.

Later that night when Everyone went to sleep I checked my facebook that had over 3 million followers and saw over 3 thousand comment saying to play a scary game called five nights at freddys, So I did, I got scared shitless and posted it on youtube not even an hour later it had over 6 million views, then went viral.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

As we sat in North's class Which I know him as THE Santa Claus a viral video popped up that had the title of "Elsa Arendelle from Paramore plays scary Halloween Game."

"Alright, Lets watch it." Said North.

_Elsa popped up in the dark._

_"Can you see me? "giggles* you guys probably can't even motherfuckin' see me." Said giggled as she sat down _ Everyone laughed.

_"Okay Hi, My name is Elsa from Paramore and so many have requested to play this game called, Five Nights At Freddys." Said Elsa._

_"Because I love scaring the shit out of myself, Like if its a monster, a ghost, a Clow,- No fuck Clowns I don't fuck with them bitches, after American horror story, Hell, to the motherfuckin' no." Said Elsa._

Everyone started laughing until they held their stomachs in pain.

_"But anything besides Spiders and Clowns, Girl, I love it." Said Elsa._

_"But the game I'm gonna be playing today, Called Five nights at freddys, some scary scary ass game about, I don't even fuckin' know what." Said Elsa._

_"Lets get started shall we?" Asked Elsa._

_Then the game popped up on the screen with Elsa face recorder on the top left corner._

_Elsa was in the working office of the game (IF YOU PLAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS YOU KNOW THE PLACE WHERE YOU STAY IN TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE CAMERA.)_

_"Oh Hell No, Wheres the flash light?" Asked Elsa._

_"What button do I push? S, No, D, No F?, Yes!" Said Elsa as she pushed the F button as the flashlight in the game flicked on._

_"Oooohh." Said Elsa as she checked out the guns on the top of the screen then saw a crowbar._

_"Ooh, I got some guns and shit,- Ooh No, I want a crowbar, Put some Paint on these bitches." Said Elsa. _Everyone Laughed harder than they ever have.

_"Hit a bitch." Said Elsa._

_Then Elsa walked through the dark hallway then entered a party room with 3 __animatronics on a lit up stage._

_"What the fuck." Said Elsa._

_"Why is it silent?" Asked Elsa._

_"What the Fuck is happening?" She asked as she walked up and saw the animatronics on the stage._

_"Aye!, Turn up!" Said Elsa as she neared the stage starring up at the animatronics._

_"Who's got a party going on?" She asked._

_Then she walked up to them and jumped, "Like turn on!" Said Elsa._

_"Bitch, play a show for me!" Said Elsa, _Everyone laughed hard.

_Elsa looked through the gun, "Give me a gun,- Ooh whats this?" She asked as she pulled out a gun and accidentally shot the bear __animatronics (Freddy.)_

_Then Elsa walked away and saw Pizza painted on the wall. "Ooh pizza I wanna eat! I'm hungry as fuck actually." Said Elsa._

_"Um Yum Yum." Said Elsa._

_Then Elsa stood outside of the Bathroom in the game, "Ooh, I know your not supposed to go into the bathroom, But I'm gonna because their might be some scary ass shit in there." Said Elsa as she walked in._

_Then she opened a stall._

_"Anything in here?, No." Said Elsa._

_"In here? No, In here, No." Said Elsa as she opened up to the next two leaving one more door._

_Then she opened the last door, Everyone in the class behind me jumped, but then noticed Elsa has edited a picture of Hiccup making a funny derpy face, _Then Everyone laughed.

_Then Elsa walked into the main office, "Oh My gosh." Said Elsa, then the door slammed behind her causing her to jump._

_Then Elsa shook it off and left the room and walked up to a door that said "Employees Only, I'm an Employee." Said Elsa as she walked in._

_Then she walked into the room to reveal the fake __animatronics heads, the Elsa walked up to one that was a duck's head (CHICA) _

_"Oh Hell No, that's like some Tweetie bird devil shit, No." Said Elsa._

_Then something Heavy fell and all the lights went out._

_then the door to the room she was just in shut._

_"Oh My gosh, why are doors closing?" She asked._

_"WHAT THE FUCCCKKK!?" she Yelled._

_"I'm really confused right now, Like what do I do?'" She asked as she walked around._

_*Wind blowing sound in game*_

_"I just hearing noises, like if you want to fuck with me, then you can come and fuck with me." Said Elsa as she walked back out to the stage room._

_then her mouth dropped as she saw the purple rabbit standing out in the center between two tables._

_"OOOOOOHHHH, NO." Said Elsa as she walked over to it._

_"What the fuck?!" She said as she stood infront of it._

_then she turned to see another animatronics bear (Freddy) Standing about 2 yards away._

_"Oh Hell to the fucking no." Said Elsa as she walked away._

_"Why are?,-" She asked but then stopped "Dum Dum Dum Dum Doo Doo Dum Dum Dum." sang a deep voice.  
_

_"What the SHIT!" She yelled in a high pitch voice._

_then she starred down at the hall and at the end was a tall yelled duck (CHICA)_

_"Okay last time I checked you were fucking frozen." Said Elsa as she walked up to it,_

_"You are not,-" Said Elsa as she got closer, But then her character in the game flew back dead with a red bloody screen._

_"AHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed as she shook her hands infront of her face._

_Then she ended up back in the office were she started._

_"Bish what?" She asked._

_She turned and saw a fox run up and scream in front of the screen. _Everyone in the class jumped and screamed.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAHHHHHHHHHH AAAHHH!" Elsa screamed._

_Then she put her hands over her mouth._

_Elsa took deep breaths, "Oh No, NOOO give me a mother fuckin gun! You wanna fuck with me?" She asked as she walked out and shot the duck._

_"Fuck you." Said Elsa walking away._

_Elsa flipped through her guns, "These fat bear bitches think they rule shit, No they don't I'm the fucking queen bee Bitch, your just a fucking bear!" Said Elsa_

_"I got all the guns bitch, your just a fucking bear." Said Elsa._

_"Da fuck?" Asked Elsa._

_"And if this is a birthday where the fuck is the cake? A cake sounds really yum yum right now." Said Elsa._

_*WIND BLOW*_

_"Ooh and those scary noises I'm so scared! Oh My god!" Said Elsa._

_then Elsa walked back through the bath room and stopped and walked back as she looked at the yellow duck standing in the hall 2 feet away from her._

_Elsa walked towards it, and it killed her again, She kept a straight face like she was expecting it._

_Then the fox screamed infront the screen making Elsa scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, _Everyone in the class, and Myself screaming and jumped.

_"Fuck you." Said Elsa._

_she ended up in the same office then walked up to the phone._

_"Hello Hello?" Asked a man on record._

_"Ooh I'm calling someone!" Said Elsa_

_"Welcome to your new job here at freddy's frazzbears pizza." Said the man, Elsa paused. "I want Pizza." Said Elsa, _Everyone laughed.

_"I would like to welcome you to the crew, but before that I need you to know some stuff." Said the Man on the phone.  
_

_"Okay tell me." Said Elsa._

_"We have had a rough couple of years." Said the man, Then the bear __animatronics jumped out and screamed in front of the screen "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed._

_"Hahahahahaha!" Laughed a deep voice._

_"Oh your laughing because you just killed my ass, Fuck you." Said Elsa then her character came back to life._

_"I am,- I am I-G-G BYE!" Said Elsa_

_"No I don't even want pizza anymore!" Said Elsa to the guy on the record._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Said Elsa._

_"I don't want Pizza! I DO NOT WANT YOUR PIZZA!" Said Elsa._

_"Try to stick to your office, the __animatronics are a bit feisty at night." Said the man._

_"Feisty my ass! they wanna fucking kill me!, they all ready did, thanks for telling me that SOOOOO Early!" Said Elsa sounding pissed off._

_then the game disappeared and her face cam "FUCK,... YOU!,... BITCH!" Said Elsa starring down at her screen._

_"Okay well I gotta go guys." said Elsa as she turned the camera off._

Everyone laughed Harder then we should of.

"That's was the best video I've ever Seen!" Said One person.

"Yeah I loved it when she said _These fat bear bitches think they rule shit, i'm the queen bee bitch!" _Said Another person.

"Or when she said, _What the SHIT!_" Said another person.

"I would like to see her in My bedroom!" Said a guy, I looked back and saw all the guys nod, I gave them "The look" And turned backed around.

**OOH JACK GOT MAD! LOL ANYWAYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I WAS JUST WRITTING THIS THAT YOU JUST READ, AND PLEASE LEAVE IN A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU HOPE HAPPENS NEXT! LOVE YA XOXOXOXO**


	5. Paris and President

**ELSA P.O.V**

"Wow my video I uploaded went Viral!" I said Excited.

Then I went on my facebook.

I looked at the comments, saying "PLAY DEATHOUSE!"

"I'll play it later tonight." I told myself.

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST CONCERT TOMORROW!" Hiccup yelled running through the room.

Merida, Mavis, Flynn, and I was jumped up and down.

I sat at my laptop again saw the number of views on my video increase.

"Wow." said Mavis.

I giggled.

"What did you play?" She asked, I giggled again "Some game called five nights at Freddy's." I told her.

"Yeah like is it a horror game?, Because I heard you screaming all night." Said Merida (DON'T TAKE THAT IN THE WRONG WAY)

"Sorry about that, and Yes it was a Horror game." I told her.

"Maybe we should all play a multi Player game one day and record it." I said Mavis, We all nodded in agreement.

Then Hiccup's Phone began to ring, He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"REALLY?!" He shouted excited.

"THANKS!" he said then hung up.

"GUYS! IN 2 DAYS WE'RE PREFORMING IN FRONT ON THE WHOLE WORLD FOR THE PRESIDENT!" Yelled Hiccup.

"O.M.F.G!" We all screamed.

"THE PRESIDENT?!" We all screamed.

"Well who was it that told you?!" I asked.

"It vice President!" Said Hiccup.

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he wanted us to preform because the president thinks we're Good influences!" Said Hiccup.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" We all cheered.

that night they all fell asleep so I could record My react video, That was worse then five nights at fast virous pizza bitch.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

TODAY WE HAVE OUR FIRST CONCERT YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

*AT THE CONCERT BECAUSE I'M NOT PATIENT*

"HELLO PARIS!" I yelled in the Microphone to the millions of people.

They all screamed.

"How about a little misery Business?" I asked, Everyone screamed.

***AFTER THE SHOW BECAUSE I HAVE A SURPRISE, A FUNNY CUTE ONE***

"OKAY GOODBYE PARIS!" I yelled.

Then we went in the back room when a line started lining up.

"Autographs." Hiccup sighed.

"What's wrong? since I was a little girl I dreamed about becoming Famous and signing Autographs." Said Merida.

Then the Largest body Guard opened up the door to a whole line of screaming people with poster and pictures.

One by one we signed over and over again We signed so many posters, Pictures, arms, foreheads, That Flynn forgot his name for a minute, We also took alot of pictures.

Later that Night I played that game "Death house." It was worse then the mother fuckin bears at fast,- furious pizza bitch. (FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S)

2 DAYS LATER

"TODAY IS THE DAY WE'RE PREFORMING FOR THE PRESIDENT!" I screamed running threw the hallway in my tiger P.J'S

Everyone jumped out of their beds and ran out and got ready.

Then we raced to the building we're people were already filling up.

As we went sneakily on stage with no stop lights on so the crowd didn't know we were right Infront of them.

Then the spot light turned on, And everyone started to scream.

The guitars started stumming, and the drums start beating.

"HOW ABOUT FALLEN ANGELS?!" I asked, The crowd roared. (BTW FALLEN ANGELS IS FROM MY FAV BAND CALLED BLACK VEIL BRIDES.)

I started to sing.

_Scream, shout, scream, shout_  
_We are the fallen angels_

_We are the in between_  
_Cast down as sons of war_  
_Struck to the earth like lightning_  
_On this world we're torn_

_We won't cause the pain_  
_Of living out their law_  
_Take joy in who you are_  
_We know our wings are flawed_

_We're bored to death in heaven_  
_And down alone in hell_  
_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream, we shout_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_  
_To those who sing alone_  
_No need to feel this sorrow_  
_We scream, we shout, woah_  
_We are the fallen angels_

_Follow the morning star_  
_A land where darkness failed_  
_The passion left unholy_  
_Now you found yourself_

_We have nowhere to go_  
_No one to wish us well_  
_A cry to find our home_  
_Our stories they will tell_

_We're bored to death in heaven_  
_And down alone in hell_  
_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream, we shout_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_  
_To those who sing alone_  
_No need to feel this sorrow_  
_We scream, we shout, woah_  
_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_Scream, shout, woah, woah_

_We scream, we shout_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_  
_To those who sing alone_  
_No need to feel this sorrow_  
_We scream, we shout, woah_  
_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah, woah_  
_We shout, woah_  
_We are the fallen angels_

Everyone screamed, I saw president Obama clapping as well.

**AFTER THE SHOW BECAUSE I HAVE A SURPRISE!**

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

We sat bored in our desk.

"Oops, Another viral video from our beloved band Paramore." Said North as he clicked the video under the title "Elsa stole my camera."

_*Misery Business started to play.*_

_"I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth." Sang Elsa_

_"I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile." Sang Elsa_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good." Sang Elsa_

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" Sang Elsa_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good."_

_Then Elsa jumped off the stage and In front of the crazy fangirl with the camera and took it and jumped back on stage to get a better video sight for the girl._

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true." Elsa sang as she pointed the camera at herself.  
_

_"Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving!..." She sang as ran over to Hiccup as he was drumming and recorded._

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag!" Elsa sang recorded All Flynn, Merida, And Mavis._

_"But I got him where I want him now." She sang as she pointed the camera back at herself then ran over and pointed it at... PRESIDENT OBAMA?! _Everyone behind me and Myself gasped at the sight at Out President.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good." She sang as she pointed the crowd._

_Everyone screamed, She jumped back off the stage and handed it back over "THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!" The girl screamed, Elsa hugged her, She screamed._

_The video Stopped._

Everyone in the class started to clap.

I clapped along.

"Theres another, But it's short." Said North.

He played.

_Their Song Monster started play._

_But something was thrown up on the stage._

_Elsa tuned around and looked at it and Picked it yelling in excitement, "I GOT A BRA!" She said in excitement._

_Everyone cheered and clapped, She looked at it, "It has a number, and two names." Said Elsa, "Ew, It's sweaty." Said Elsa._

_then she threw it to the side._

_"Gross." Said Elsa._

_The video ended,_

We all laughed until our insides hurt.

"Now that Was funny!" Said Snow white, Rapunzel pinched her.

What's Rapunzel's problem against Elsa?

Maybe something happened?...

"Oh no.." Said North, everyone looked up and saw another viral video,... But it was on the news under the title "Frost creeping up the walls behind Elsa arendelle in Viral video game reaction video."

North Clicked it.

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Elsa screamed as she played the game, The camera zoomed in at frost appearing behind her._

Everyone gasped, Including myself.

_"Well you saw it folks, What happened in this video of our favorite stars?" The news lady asked._

North Turned the video and looked at me, "Jack may speak you?" He asked, I nodded and stepped out the hall with him.

"Did you do that?" He asked, "No, I swear." I told him.

"Then what happened in that video?" He asked, "YOU TELL ME!" I told him.

He sighed and walked me back inside.

What did happen in that video?

That's what I wondered all night.

**OMG SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER, IT'S JUST THAT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH STUFF AND I LOST TRACK SO I HAD TO READ OVER THIS STORY, AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, I WAS SINGING WHILE WRITING AND I CAN'T DO BOTH. WELL LOVE YA!, XOXOXO**


	6. Manny

**ELSA P.O.V**

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!

"PARTY TIME!" Merida screamed, As they all danced around.

My phone started to ring, I giggled and answered it.

I heard Anna crying.

"Anna?" I asked, "Why are you crying?"

_"Their Dead!, I didn't know this would've happen!" Said Anna crying_

"Who's Dead?" I asked.

My heart pounded and the world and time slowed as the words came out of her mouth, _"Our parents."_

I froze as a tear fell from my cheek.

_"Please come home, I'm already here." Said Anna._

I nodded and hung up and broke down crying, Everyone looked at me.

"My parents are dead!" I sobbed, they all gasped and group hugged me.

"How?" Asked Merida.

"I don't know!' I sobbed, She hugged me.

We all got on the Plane and went home.

I cried the whole way there.

I stayed in my room crying,- or should I say frozen room.

I felt someones fingers touch my shoulder, I looked up and saw a colorful feathery women.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the tooth fairy." Said told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I protect the children of the world, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said to me, I smiled and hugged her, I haven't had a real friendly hug in a awhile.

she hugged back, we talked for a while and she left as I started to fall asleep.

The next morning, I heard a knock from down stairs, My room was still frozen and I have become more and more dangerous.

I heard Anna open it.

"Hi Jack, Hi Merida, Hiccup, Mavis, Merida." I heard Anna greet them, But in a very sad depressed tone.

"Is Elsa Okay I heard what happened." Said Jack.

"She's in her room." Said Anna.

Then I heard them All walked to my door as I sat down and leaned against it.

"Elsa?" I heard three knocks at my door,

"Please, I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?" I heard Anna sing,... I knew it was coming it's been years since she's asked me this question... "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I closed my eyes and sobbed in my frozen room.

"It was worth a try." I heard Merida say in a low sad voice.

I heard Anna, Merida, And Mavis start sobbing Hiccup, Flynn, And Jack stayed quiet.

After they all left for my parents funeral I had to stay home, I Turned my T.V and onto the news.

_"Elsa Arendelle Of young teenage rock Band had to leave Paris early in news from her little Sister Anna Arendelle that her parents dying from a Car crash." Said The News Reporter._

_"Very Sad, But Elsa Arendelle's first scary reacting video was released video went viral, But if you look very close in the Back ground you can see Frost appearing in the Background." Said the News reporter My heart stopped._

_"See for yourself." she said._

_Then my video appeared "OH HELL NAWWWW!" I yelled (FOXY JUMPS UP) "AHHHHHH" I screamed in the video And you could clearly see my powers appearing behind me._

_"You've seen it folks, What is Elsa Arendelle hiding?, Was this edited into the video? Or Does Elsa have a secret?" The Man Asked._

I hurried up and turned the t.v off, Opened my window and threw the remote out.

I slammed the window and screamed, As loud as I could.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" I screamed.

Then the same bright light shone in the middle of my room, I was blinded for a moment, Then I saw Man in the moon.

"Elsa are you okay?" He asked kneeling down at me covering my face with my knees.

"No, My parents died and all my fan and maybe the whole world thinks i'm a witch or that i'm sorcerer." I almost cried.

"Nobody thinks that your a witch or a sorcerer." Said Manny.

I looked up, "But maybe everyone now know of my powers." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Well maybe that's a good thing." Said Manny, I arched an eyebrow.

"How is that a good thing?" I asked.

He sat down next to me and opened his mouth slowly to speak.

"Because just think of it, if they know of your powers; You wouldn't have to hide them anymore." Said Manny.

I sniffled and wiped another tear away, "Maybe your right, But if My powers were to show, how would I control them? Thats why I hide them is because I don't know how to." Said Elsa.

"I can teach you in one word,... Believe." He told me.

"Believe?" I asked.

"Yes, Believe in yourself." He said smiling, I smiled back.

"Well I must go." He told me.

"Okay." I sniffled again.

"Remember, to Believe in yourself..." He said before fading away.

I went to bed tired, but restless.

"Believe in myself?" I asked myself.

"How can I do that?" I asked

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment,... _"Believe in yourself that you can learn to control." _

"THAT'S IT!" I snapped up.

"All's I have to do is believe in myself that I can do it!" Said Elsa,... She laid back down with a broken smile.

"Now how can I do that?" I asked myself.

"I can't do it!" I cried myself to sleep.

**SORRY I'VE TAKEN FOREVER, I'VE BEEN HAVING FAMILY PROBLEMS, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN LIKE I USED TO. I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON DOES. WELL LOVE YA SNOWFLAKES! XOXOXO**


End file.
